


Baby on Board

by lizwuzthere



Series: One Shots/Drabbles [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwuzthere/pseuds/lizwuzthere
Summary: Marissa Faireborne expected to spend the night shift reading a magazine and being bored out of her mind like she always does. The last thing she expected was for a giant alien robot car to show up at her store!





	Baby on Board

Marissa yawned loudly and openly as she sat behind the counter at the convenience store. It was so late at night and she was the only one on shift for the next three hours… She was pretty sure nobody cared if she dozed off a little while reading her magazine. Besides, who was going to come into a rinky-dink convenience store at three o’clock in the morning on a week day? This “open 24-hours” stuff was bullshit! None of the other stores in this backwater town were open this late!

She thought to complain to her manager when he came in later that they were wasting money being open so late. She knew he wouldn’t change the corporate mandated hours, but at least she might get switched to the day shift. Maybe it would get her fired… Well, honestly she would rather either of those things happen than spend another night bored out of her mind in this hell hole of a store.

Just as she felt her head drooping forward yet again, she was startled by a sudden light shining into the store. She pulled herself upright and saw it was a pair of headlights. Oh, a car. Looks like some weirdos DID do their shopping at three AM. She sighed and looked back down at her magazine, hoping the person would get in and out quick so she could get back to her semi-nap.

After a minute or two passed by, however, still nobody had come in. She looked up again and saw the headlights were still sitting out in the parking lot shining right into the store. That was suspicious. She stared a little longer, waiting for someone to get out, but nobody did. Instead, the car drove closer to the door, parking right out in front and still shining its lights right inside.

Okay, now this was really starting to freak her out. Who was this weirdo? What did they even want?! If this guy was going to rob the store or something she wished he would just come in and get it over with already! It was so uncool of them to keep her in suspense like this. Finally, the lights on the car dimmed to just the duller parking lights. With the headlights not blinding her, she could see it was some sort of dark purple muscle car. That thing looked expensive. Anyone who owned that car was probably not out and about at three in the morning for no reason. But still nobody stepped out.

Her heart was pounding in her chest now, wondering if she should do something. She had her cell phone in her jeans pocket, but she also had pepper spray clipped onto her bag right next to her. She could call the police, or she could go investigate… Okay, only an IDIOT would go out and investigate some suspicious car in the middle of the night all by themselves. And Marissa Faireborne was no idiot! Just as her hand dove into her pocket to call the police, she finally heard something new: a quiet wailing from outside. She hesitated as she listened more carefully. That sounded like… a baby? Was there a baby in that car out there?

Aw hell. Maybe Marissa was an idiot because suddenly she found herself grabbing the pepper spray off her key clip and moving slowly towards the entrance.

“Hello?” she kept her voice from wavering as much as she could. Finally pressing her hand up against the glass, she pushed open the door. She peeked her head out to try and get a good look at the car. She didn’t see anyone behind the wheel. In fact, it looked like nobody was in the car at all. Stepping outside fully, she approached the car, a little bit more at ease but much more confused than she had been a moment ago. How could there be no one driving? She had seen it approach the entrance. Had the driver slipped out and run off?

The wailing started up again and, now that she was closer, Marissa finally saw that there was a car seat in the back. Strapped in tight was a little baby, wearing only a diaper and screaming like she had never heard a baby scream before.

“What?!” Marissa pressed her face against the window, trying to get a better look. “Who the hell left a baby out here by itself?” she was talking mostly to herself, considering there was nobody else around. That was why she was so shocked when she got a response.

“Don’t worry, she’s not alone.”

With a yelp of surprise, Marissa leapt away from the vehicle, holding up the pepper spray to defend herself. She wasn’t sure from who, but she wanted to be prepared. After glancing around, though, she lowered her arm, realizing there were still no people around. None that she could see, anyway.

“Who’s out there?!” she shouted, spinning around to look, “This isn’t funny! Come unlock your door and help this baby. It’s upset!”

“I know!” the voice came again, it sounded like it was from the car itself! “I know she’s upset but I just don’t know what to do!!”

Marissa stared forward at the car for another moment, shocked into silence. She was somewhat sure she was talking to a car, but 75% of her brain still refused to believe something so silly could actually be happening. When she didn’t reply, the car suddenly shifted into reverse to back away from the door a bit. Once it was far enough from the store, the front end of the car suddenly lurched up and into the air and, oh wait, the entire car was shifting around! The metal plates moved, changing shape and place with a loud whirr until just a moment later, instead of facing down a car, Marissa found herself face to face with a pair of bright, glowing red eyes looking down at her from about twenty feet up.

A robot. This car was a robot? Okay, now Marissa was SURE this wasn’t real. She must have fallen asleep behind the counter and started dreaming. She took a few tentative paces backwards, and her foot fell into one of the many potholes in their parking lot, sending her to the ground. Ouch! That had hurt… oh. Well, there went her dream theory.

The robot leaned forward, getting onto his massive knees to get a bit closer to her. His clawed hand, which she noticed only had three fingers, reached up to the glass panel on his chest and pulled it open. Reaching in, he pulled out the car seat with the infant still strapped in and still crying bloody murder.

“I’m really trying, here!” the robot looked incredibly distressed as he placed the car seat in front of Marissa on the pavement. “Last time when I drove her around she calmed down, but it’s not working this time! I just don’t understand what else I can do. And I… I know I’m not supposed to come talk to humans and it’s against the rules, but I really needed someone’s help, and I saw the lights on in this building and I just thought… C-can… can you help me with her?”

Marissa was still staring up at the robot, but when he had stopped talking she turned her gaze down to the child again. This was undoubtedly the weirdest thing she had ever experienced, but even so, there was a crying baby in front of her, and she wasn’t about to let the poor thing just keep wailing away. Pulling herself up, she stepped closer to take a look. As she did the problem immediately became clear.

“Oh yikes!” she said, drawing back slightly. “Uh, I think I know what your problem is, big guy.” She looked up at the robot, “This one needs a fresh diaper.”

“Oh!” The robot’s eyes lit up in realization, “Oh, yes, I remember reading about diapers. But uh… I already put one on it, I thought. It needs a new one again?”

“Oh boy…” Marissa put her palm up against her forehead. “I guess you never took a home economics class, huh?” This was a joke. She wondered if the robot would get it. Based on his expression, he probably didn’t. “Yeah, babies poop in the diaper and then you gotta change it. You can’t just let it sit in its own junk! That’s not good for it!” The robot looked confused. Oh wow. This was happening. Marissa was explaining babies to a twenty foot tall robot at three o’clock in the morning in a parking lot. With an exasperated sigh, Marissa started towards the store entrance.

“Hang on one second,” she called back, “I’m gonna go get you some stuff, and then we’re gonna have a chat about proper baby maintenance, okay?”

As Marissa started shuffling through the aisle with the diapers, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Looks like third shift wasn’t going to be so boring anymore…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble I wrote in response to one of my asks on Tumblr. I figured it was about time I uploaded it over here for easy access, especially since I've been answering a lot of asks about both Marissa and Dorothy (the baby) over on my Tumblr.


End file.
